


Waiting

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione Granger wants to go to bed, but she can't just yet.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione Granger wanted to go to bed.

She looked impatiently toward the door to the bathroom her room shared with the Head Boy's room.  What in Merlin’s name was taking him so long?

He knew she was tired, and tense; he had watched her furiously studying for her impending NEWTs for hours that evening. He had brought her tea and rubbed her neck when he noticed signs of headache, and he had insisted they go to bed when he knew she would have studied all night if left on her own.  

She could take care of it herself, of course.  She had been ever since she had discovered how relaxing it was, how easily it brought on sleep, but she didn’t want to.  She wanted him to do it.    Ever since that first time, a few nights after the battle of Hogwarts, her own ministrations didn’t quite cut it anymore.   It was so much more...satisfying...when he did it.

And now he was taking his sweet time as her frustration mounted.

He finally emerged into the room, wearing only a pair of low-hanging striped pajama pants, his hair still wet from the shower.  She hungrily took in the sight of his broad shoulders, pale freckled skin over his taut abdomen and the trial of hair leading down to the waistband of his pajamas.  He always looked so delicious right before bed.

He approached the bed, where she was already tucked beneath the covers.

He reached down to brush an unruly curl away fro her forehead and cup her cheek in his big hand.  “Tired, love?”

“Yes.”

He bent and kissed her gently, then more deeply, so that her heart began to pound, then pulled away and looked down at her, unmistakable love in his eyes.  “Sleep well, my darling.”  He turned as if to return to the Head Boy room.

She shot a look at him and huffed in annoyance.

“Problem?”

“You know what I want.”

“Ah, you want that tonight, do you?”

“Always.”

“So demanding.”

“You love it.”

He smiled a lopsided grin at her, and with a flick of his wand and a whispered incantation, he cast the warming charm over her bed.

She smiled at him and curled up like a satisfied cat under the duvet.  “Thank you, Ronald.”

“Night, love.”


End file.
